Recognition
by chataholic
Summary: Isabelle is Aro's adopted sister created 100 years ago Edward lost his only love Bella 100 years ago.When the Volturi invite the Cullens to stay their worlds collide for the 2nd time in a century can their love story continue after after a century apart?


Bella POV

I walked slowly towards the great hall, my feet moving soundlessly in the moonlight. Felix drifted past me, clearly having been requested for the meeting, and wanted to impress Aro with his punctuality. I kept going at my original pace, enjoying the sound of the pitter-patter as the rain the stone walls of the ancient castle. The human now working as receptionist greeted me, and I nodded back, reaching my pale hand out to open the patterned doors leading into the great hall.

"Nice of you to join us, Isabelle," Aro said pleasantly, pulling out a chair next to him at the circular table everyone present was sitting at. Graciously, I sat down, crossing my legs smoothly while Aro spoke, "So, we believe that the Cullens will be coming to stay with us. I sent a letter requesting their presence this morning –"

"The Cullens?" I interrupted. "As in Carlisle Cullen and his family?"

"Obviously!" Jane snickered. "How many other Cullens do you know?"

"Well – "

"It was a rhetorical question!"

"Enough!" Caius raised his hand.

"Thank you, brother. Now Bella, as you are the only one who shares their … unique diet, you shall be their tour guide of sorts. Show them the castle, where they'll be staying, the entertainment, the hunting grounds and so on. You know, that sort of thing. I'm sure there will be all sorts of stuff you have in common because of your diet, and since you and Edward were - "

"You forget that no one knows that except you and I, Aro, and I plan to keep it that way."

"Of course," he waved his hand as if it was nothing, and I let out a sigh of relief.

"When are they coming?" I asked.

"Oh, in about an hour or so - "

"What?" I shrieked. "They're coming an hour - an hour! - and you're only telling us now!"

"Actually, I'm only telling you now. The rest already know." He said calmly.

"Why did none of you tell me?" I hissed.

"Well, Aro told us not to, and it's not like it's some big thing. You haven't even met any of them so why are you making such a big deal out of this anyway?"

"Because," I said, quickly trying to think of an excuse, "Aro thinks of the Cullens very highly, and they will be the first vampires I meet that share my ... eating habits."

"Okay." They looked like they believed me, and I let out the air that I hadn't realised I'd been holding.

"So Isabelle, I take it you'll want to change your appearance before they arrive?"

Glancing at my reflection, which was basically a more beautiful version of me when I was a human, I replied, "Yes, that would be wise."

"I suppose that's everything. Bella, you can leave now unless you want to join us for our meal?"

"No thank you. I'll be in my room, and alert me when the Cullens arrive, will you Aro? I want to stay out of the way."

"Actually, as their tour guide you need to be present. I'll see in approximately one hour."

"Fine!" I snapped, walking out of the hall to my chamber. The receptionist greeted me again as I walked past, but I glared at her, not in the mood. In my room, I stood in front of the mirror, wondering how I should alter my appearance this time. I tried red hair, then black before finally deciding on blonde which curled softly to my waist. I made my face slightly thinner, my cheek bones more pronounced with fuller cherry red lips, leaving my eyes a bright butterscotch. I wasn't sure about how tall to be - maybe petite like Alice or Jane, or tall like Rosalie. I finally decided on about 5,6 maybe 5,7. I made my body stick thin, and put on my dark robe that all of the Volturi wore, completing my new identity. After all, I wasn't Bella Swan anymore - she had died at least a century ago - I was Isabelle Volturi.

I could hear Demetri greeting the Cullens, and I quickly ran out of my room into the great hall before the Cullens arrived, praying that they wouldn't recognise me. "Isabelle, just on time." I laughed, joining Aro at his left side just as the Cullens walked into the hall.

It had been a hundred years since I'd seen them, and none of them seemed to have changed a bit. I couldn't help the fact that my eyes immediately darted to Edward who looked the same as always, though his face looked slightly grimmer, depressed almost but I concluded that it was probably because on of his 'distractions' hadn't worked out for him. Perhaps they realised before they were in too far how much of a bastard he was.

Aro stepped forward to shake each of the Cullens' hand, lingering on each of them to read their thoughts. Clearly satisfied, he stepped back towards me and put his arm around my shoulder, "This is my new sister, Isabelle. Isabelle meet the Cullens, Cullens meet Isabelle. As you can see, she shares your eating habits, so she can show you all of the good places to hunt, though," he said, glancing at their golden eyes, "I can see that you have farely recently."

"Yes, we hunted just before we left," Carlisle laughed.

"Well, we have to chat, Carlisle!"grinned.

"Yeah,"

"Well, let's get Isabelle over here to them their rooms, and she'll chat with them for a while. Now, Carlisle, Esme, let's talk." Aro kissed my cheek, before whispering lowly so the Cullens didn't hear, "Don't worry, I won't tell them."

"Coming?" I raised my eyebrow.

"Yep!" I led them through corridors, and tunnels, past passageways and portraits before we arrived at their rooms. The boys seemed to disappear after that, leaving me alone with Alice and Rosalie.

"Hey Isabelle, right?" Rose asked.


End file.
